El muñeco de la sonrisa al reves
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Bueno, creo que el titulo lo dice todo, pero trata de un muñeco con una sonrisa al revez al que nadie quiere :/3 USUK! Contiene un poco de Mpreg o.o Primer One-shot


**Ammm… hola, esta vez soy Alex…**

_**Ariasu: Allen!**_

**Si, como sea, escribi esta historia para Alice…**

_**Ariasu: Ariasu-sama!**_

**Si, como sea ._.# el punto es que se la hice de regalo de cumpleaños, ya este miércoles cumplimos ya 18.**

_**Ariasu: Aunque no lo parece, ¿verdad?, a mi me dijeron que parecía que tenia 12 u.u**_

**Cof, cof, ¿me dejas escribir esto?**

_**Ariasu:**_** :P**

**?**

_**Ariasu: si, descuida, sigue escribiendo onii-chan.**_

**En fin, como ya la tenía pues ella me dijo que lo subiera a la página de fanfiction y aquí esta, como quizá alguna pueda ver está basado en la historia de un peluche al que le cosieron la boca mal, no saco mucha inspiración ****(****一。一****)****… no pongas esas caras**

_**Ariasu: pero están bien tiernas w**_

***Suspiro* ¿también es necesario esto?**

_**Ariasu: sip :3**_

**Bien, pues aquí está la historia de Alice**

_**Ariasu:**_** … **_**aunque esta también basado en los cuentos que mamá y nii-san nos contaban ¿verdad?**_

**Un poco, espero les guste… supongo que pueden decir que lo hice con todo mi cariño *sonrojado* ¡deja de poner lo que hago o lo que me pasa!**

_**Ariasu: :9 ¿no es tierno onii-chan?**_

(￣/./￣)#

**Sin más el primer fic que hago… tal como dije, que haría una historia y todo eso ¬/¬**

_**Ariasu: Si!, yo lo ame**_**(****)**

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )

«Los muñequitos siempre son elegidos por niñas, aunque no es casi siempre, hay niños que también prefieren pequeños muñecos de peluche. Y en los 5 reinos no había mejor fábrica de muñecos que la fabrica Kirkland, todos los muñecos y otros juguetes eran hechos unos a unos con amor y cuidado desde la primera generación de carpinteros Kirkland. La tela se hacía a mano por la seora Kirkland, sus hijas y las demás mujeres de la familia, las mejores telas de algodón y otros tipos de tela con las que se hacia la piel, el pelaje y la ropa de los muñecos y oros juguetes de felpa; los hombres jóvenes junto al señor Kirkland labraban el campo y sacaban los mejores leños de los cinco reinos, además del mejor algodón, y entonces, los más viejos y más jóvenes de la familia hacían de carpinteros y adornadores. La familia Kirkland prospero mucho, por la perfecta calidad de sus juguetes, y cuando los reinos entraron en la época de la industrialización la casa Kirkland no se quedo atrás, aunque los juguetes ya no se hacían uno a una a mano aun mantenía su calidad, y en una pequeña fábrica del lugar más remoto del reino Anubias es donde empieza esta historia.

Uno a uno los muñecos de madera pasaban rápidamente a la maquina que les cosería la boca, justo antes de la que ponía los botones. Y nuestra historia comienza en un pequeño mueco al que recién le ponían los ojos, unos botones de color verde, entonces justo antes de llegar a la maquina que cosería su sonrisa los empleados hacían revuelo, el hijo mayor del actual jefe de la familia principal Kirkland había venido a inspeccionar la fabrica. Los empleados corrían de aquí allá, y uno tiro el muñeco de cabeza, y la sonrisa que la maquina debía ponerle se la puso al revés. Era u7na mueca de tristeza. El muñeco que solo tenía botones verdes en su cuerpo ahora tenía una línea surcada hacia abajo, triste.

El muñeco siguiendo el camino de los demás, estos tenía su sonrisa feliz. Entonces una empleada, sin verle bien, lo vio de cabeza y lo volvió a poner adecuadamente, si lo hubiera visto desde el principio tal vez el muñeco habría tenido una sonrisa.

Entonces paso por la maquina que le colocaba el cabello, rápidamente ya tenía un cabello raro color amarillo, echo de tela rolliza. En seguida paso por la maquina que le haría unas cejas finas, como los demás… pero que pena fue, la maquina se detuvo en su turno, la banda transportadora ya no avanzo más, habían parado la producción por el hijo del jefe, pero tan pronto como paso las maquinas comenzaron a funcionar de nuevo, pero la banda seguía parada, las cejas del muñeco fueron más grandes, mucho más grandes que la de los demás, la maquina le cosió las cejas una y otra vez… un empleado se dio cuenta de que la banda estaba parada, así que la acciono y el muñeco siguió el viaje donde cayó a una caja con los demás… un muñeco con una sonrisa a revés y unas grandes cejas, con unos descoloridos botones por ojos…

Las cajas con los muñequitos siguieron su camino hasta el departamento de ropa, donde las empleadas le daban ropa a los muñequitos y muñequitas.

Al sacar a los muñecos de las cajas los vieron con cariño, tan lindos con sus sonrisas, y luego les hacían la ropa, la que mejor les quedara… y luego lo vieron a _él_, el muñeco de cara enojada y triste… las empleadas se rieron "debe ser una broma" dijeron, y luego lo tiraron mientras se burlaban de su fea cara enojada. El muñeco con botones descoloridos por ojos cayó en un bote de basura afuera de la fabrica… y la lluvia lo mojo, el rostro el muñeco estaba frio, enojado y triste, a diferencia de los demás, que tenían un rostro feliz, cálido y cariñoso.

El muñequito estaba en un bote de basura, desnudo y con un rostro risible… un rostro que no era digno de estar en las tiendas… ese pequeño muñeco de la sonrisa al revés…

La fabrica entonces cerro, los empleados y empleadas salían uno a uno, conversaban sobre la hornada o sobre sus vidas, sin notar ese silencioso muñeco… pero ella lo hizo, una empleada con algunas arrugas lo vio y sonrió, ¿cómo pudieron abandonar a ese pequeño muñequito? Lo tomo con cuidado y vio el rostro del muñeco, pobrecito, pensó la rubia mujer, y luego lo llevo a casa para su hija, nunca había podido comprar muchos juguetes, la niña siempre le pedía un muñequito, Emily de seguro estaría feliz, solo tenía que hacerle un poco de ropa.

Entro a casa, ya era muy noche, así que no despertaría a su pequeña. Entro a su cuarto, donde estaba sola, su esposo murió hace mucho tiempo y solo quedaron sus dos hijos, Emily y Alfred, ambos gemelos. Entonces hizo un poco de ropa, no era muy buena, pero estaba segura de que le quedo bien, una pequeña camisa un tanto descolorida, unos pantaloncillos que le cubrió los "descalzos" pies y para decorarlo un poco más una capa como de mago.

Pero miro un poco preocupada el rostro del muñequito, era un rostro muy extraño para un muñeco, cejon y de boca curvada hacia abajo.

En fin, pensó que a su hija no le importaría la apariencia del muñeco, mañana cumplían años sus hijos y estaba segura que Emily se pondría contenta, aunque lo lamentaba por Alfred, para él no tenía nada. Suspiro, ser madre soltera no era fácil.

Mañana llego, el muñeco yacía en una caja, seco y con ropa, y aun con su sonrisa al revés.

Entonces la señora cogió la caja y se la ofreció a su hija, la niña entusiasmada la abrió mientras Alfred veía… abrió la tapa, la abrió y la destrozo para abrirlo mucho más rápido… y la sonrisa de la niña de ahora diez años se desvaneció y fue cambiada por un ceño fruncido.

La niña enojada le recrimino a su pobre madre por el feo muñeco que lo trajo "lo sacaste de la basura ¿verdad?" y es que la niña de ojos azules sabía que era imposible que la fábrica de juguetes más famosa de los cinco reinos hiciera algo tan feo y defectuoso, se lo dijo a su madre mientras salía llorando a su cuarto, enojada por el horrible regalo, pero antes había tirado al muñeco de la sonrisa al revés a la basura. La madre triste se disculpo con Alfred y subió a su cuarto, toda triste. Y en medio de dos panqueques quedo Alfred, sentado, sin ningún regalo por el cual alegrarse o enojarse. Se puso en pie mientras acomodaba sus lentes y se acerco a la basura para ver mejor al feo muñequito. Estaba de cabeza, doblado de la espalda por un bote de leche quebrado, al revés parecía tener una gran sonrisa, Alfred se sintió mal, parecía que el muñeco lloraba, y es que al caer entre la basura se lleno un poco de agua, Alfred se sintió mal por él, pobre y feo muñequito de grandes cejas. Lo tomo con cuidado, pero se hirió la mano al tomarlo. Se mordió el labio, Alfred ya era un niño grande como para llorar, además era un héroe, y le dijo al muñequito "voy a ser tu hero" se limpio la herida lamiendo la mano y luego tomo al muñequito. Fue a su armario y cogió los botones más hermosos de color verde que encontró. Unos muy grandes (aunque no tanto) de color esmeralda. Alfred sonrió, ahora se veías mejor… ese sería su amigo… y le puso Arthur, pues Alfred pensaba que ese nombre le iba bien a ese muñeco de la sonrisa al revés.

Todas las noches dormía con él, jugaba con él y hasta se bañaba con él, su hermana se burlaba porque jugaba con un feo muñeco mientras su madre le había traído uno nuevo, y esta vez bien hecho, con una gran sonrisa y cejas normales. Pero a Alfred no le importaba, él pensaba que Arthur era mejor, mucho mejor, y ese amor tan grande que Alfred le profesaba a ese muñequito hacia que el mismo pareciera vivo, y aunque la curvatura estuviera hacia abajo cada vez que Alfred lo tenía en sus manos esta parecía de todas formas una sonrisa…

Pero el tiempo paso, Alfred y Emily crecieron, Emily perdió su muñeco hacia tiempo, pero el de Alfred se encontraba en un cajón en su ropero. Hacia tanto que Alfred ya no lo sostenía entre sus brazos, y es que Alfred y Emily ya tenían 16 años, casi 17 años. Emily y Alfred al crecer ya no se parecían mucho, especialmente porque Emily era muy coqueta y Alfred un poco más tímido.

El muñequito estaba solo en el armario, y de nuevo si alguien lo viera vería una mueca hacia abajo, en vez de una sonrisa al revés. El muñeco _extrañaba_ estar entre los brazos de Alfred, porque cada vez que Alfred jugaba con él el muñeco parecía estar vivo… porque lo estaba, una cosa extraña de la extraña familia Kirkland era que si uno le daba mucho amor a los muñecos estos cobraban vida, no se debía subestimar a una familia mágica, especialmente a esa tan poderosa que vivía en secreto.

El muñeco pensaba, tenia vida y extrañaba, extrañaba mucho a Alfred, a veces deseaba dormir junto a él, estar junto a él, que le volviera a contar sus cosas, que se rieran o lloraran juntos, el muñeco lo extrañaba… Arthur extrañaba a Alfred, Arthur realmente extrañaba estar con él.

Un día mientras Alfred buscaba en el closet ropa para salir con unos amigos vio una caja que le recordó algo, su muñeco de sonrisa torcida. Destapo la caja y sonrió al recordar los buenos tiempos junto a él…

-¿Aun tienes esa basura? –le dijo Emily, vestida extravagante como siempre, tenía una cita- ash, con razón no tienes novia… o novio…

-Shut up Emily –le grito Alfred sonrojado.

La chica bajo por las escaleras riéndose, Alfred frunció el ceño mientras veía el muñeco, luego sonrió.

-Si te confieso algo, ¿me lo guardas en secreto?

Si Arthur tuviera un corazón de verdad latería con mucha rapidez, entonces Alfred hizo que asintiera.

-Tú eres más… como mi primer amor –el muchacho de ya 17 años se sonrojo.

Alfred tomo con mucha ternura y beso al muñequito, deseando que fuera de verdad… y entonces beso esa sonrisa al revés… el muñeco se _sonrojo_, él también lo amaba, y la antigua magia Kirkland volvió a hacer sus legendarios milagros…

En un Poof un chico igual al muñeco estaba en brazos de Alfred, ambos con rostros sonrojados y sorprendidos…

Y el resto se lo pueden imaginar… ¿no?, bueno, pues no se abrazaron ni se besaron ni nada de eso, se asustaron y Alfred estaba alarmado, que bueno que no había nadie en casa más que él, pues Arthur estaba denudo, ambos con rostro sonrojado y gritándose y demás, pero Alfred pudo apreciar en ese extraño el mismo cabello de su muleco, las mismas cejotas y los hermosos ojos esmeraldas, además de una mueca hacia abajo en vez de una sonrisa. Cuando ambos se calmaron Alfred pregunto.

-¿Quién eres tú?

El rubio desconocido, ya vestido con una camiseta que le llegaba un poco más allá de los muslos de color blanca (obviamente de Alfred) se sonrojo y respondió.

-Soy Arthur… tu muñeco… -la cara de Alfred era cómica, y Arthur sonrió y Alfred sintió su corazón latir a toda velocidad, esa sonrisa… era demasiado bella para ser real… extrañamente era la misma que veía en su muñeco.

Alfred entonces asintió a sí mismo y tomo el rostro de Arthur, besándolo, Arthur correspondió con algo de pena… era él, su muñeco, que de alguna forma ahora estaba _realmente_ vivo.

-Ahora comprendo –dijo Alfred, separándose del rostro de Arthur por un momento- porque jamás me enamore de nadie, siempre te espere a ti… Arthur.

Los ojos esmeraldas se empañaron en lagrimas y le devolvió la sonrisa a Alfred, ahora _si_ podía sonreír.

-Estúpido –murmuro Arthur, abrazándose a Alfred- yo te espere durante más tiempo Bloody idiot.

Alfred abrazo a Arthur, ambos llorando de felicidad ante ese extraño milagro…»

-¿y luego?, ¿qué paso luego mami? –pregunto la niña rubia de ojos azules.

-Amm… -el _hombre_ frente a la niña le sonrió con cariño sonrojándose. Pero alguien le llego abrazadlo por detrás. Era el papi de la niña.

-Luego Arthur y Alfred se cazaron y vivieron muy felices por siempre. Fin –dijo el hombre de rubia cabellera y ojos azules, iguales a los de la niña.

Arthur se sonrojo y le asintió a la niña. Esta también sonrió y bostezo, ahora si durmiéndose.

Ambos países sonrieron y se fueron de la habitación de la pequeña después de besarla cada unos en la frente deseándole buenas noches.

Estados Unidos abrazaba muy cariñoso a Inglaterra.

-Quítate de aquí gordo.

Alfred inflo las mejillas y abrazo más fuerte al país de mayor edad- ¡Nunca!

Tomo a Inglaterra en sus brazos y lo llevo al estilo nupcial a la cama donde lo beso. Cuando se separaron, América acaricio las mejillas de Inglaterra.

-esa fue un cuento muy hermoso.

El isleño se sonrojo- c-cállate idiot… mph! –pero América lo callo con un beso.

-Me encanta especialmente el final.

-¿El que tu inventaste arruinando mi cuento? –dijo el de ojos verdes con un deje de ironía.

América lo abrazo cariñosamente- claro, porque un final feliz siempre es el mejor.

-Idiot –dijo Inglaterra, abrazando a América, si, los finales felices siempre eran mucho mejores.

FIN!

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )

**Ariasu: v****e~ no se ustedes pero esto gusto mucho a Ariasu-sama, de pronto me siento feliz **(≧ω≦) **Me gusto mucho la historia, fue un lindo regalo onii-chan**

**Allen: ¬/¬**

**Ariasu: Nante kawaii! Onii-chan sonrojado es tan tierno… onii-chan, no te vayas, que no te de pena… se fue **(¬‿¬)

**Ah, pero me gusto la historia, si a ustedes también por favor déjenle comentarios, fue un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños **(/ω/)

**Si a ustedes les gusto como a Ariasu-sama dejen muchos comentarios  
****(****ﾉ｡･****ω****･****)****八****(****｡･****ω****･｡****)****八****(****･****ω****･｡****)****ﾉ**

**Oh, y si se preguntan, en realidad tengo más hermanos que Onii-chan, tenemos un hermano mayor de ya 22 años que se llama Daniel (Danny!) y también dos hermanas menores, Brenda (14 años) y Fernanda (4 años), somos muchos ;)**

**Hasta mi siguiente fic ****(**๑๑**)**

**Chao~**


End file.
